The invention is directed to an opening feature for a beverage container which includes an extrusion over void (EOV) area in the location of the package web corresponding to the top of a finished container, a pull tab adhesively fixed to the exterior of the package with the extrusion over void perimeter, and a perforation of the package laminate within the perimeter of the pull tab applied subsequent to application of the pull tab to the extrusion over void (EOV).
Prior attempts at opening features for packages or containers have all been deficient in their design.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,429, Fabisiewicz et al, discloses a flexible thermoplastic pouch with a tear strip. The patent relies on an imperforate sidewall for barrier protection.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,491, Farrell et al, discloses a food container with a pull tab. The structure includes a half cut opening that requires high opening forces.
U.S. Pat. 3,187,983, Mendoza, discloses a cellophane wrapper pull tab that does not provide any access through the sidewall.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,018,464, Wiese, discloses a tearing strip for tin foil packages. The structure uses an added tear strip that would cause a leak in a beverage application. In contrast to these teachings, an inventive aspect is that the sidewall is completely cut for easy opening.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,739,879; 4,420,080; 4,610,357; and 4,651,874, Nakamura, disclose a heat sealable dispenser container having a through hole punched in the web prior to label application that allows product migration into the paper edge in a paper container. In contrast, the invention, as described herein, includes paper edge protection afforded by the seal of the label to the extrusion over void area.
The invention as described, has an object thereof, the provision of a low cost opening features.
It is a further object to provide a low cost opening feature with a sidewall that is completely cut for ease of opening.